1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pillows and to stereophonic speaker systems. In particular, the invention relates to stereophonic speaker systems, designed to be contained within a pillow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the invention of stereophonic sound reproduction, there have been many attempts to design a headrest or a pillow containing a stereophonic speaker system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,112, issued to Heppner et al. on May 31, 1977, shows one such headrest and speaker system combination. That patent shows a foam headrest, which provides a housing and support for a pair of speakers. The headrest is covered by an airtight upholstering material, except for a perforated area directly in front of each speaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,450, issued to Majoros on Dec. 6, 1966, shows a stereophonic speaker system mounted in a pillow. The system is mounted in a foam pillow, which is comprised of two foam sections which are sealed along their mating surfaces.